The Silver Shadow
by Silver1119
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy uncover a past thought to be erased they must face the Gods to clear a past problem. Follow them as they face love, hate, and death. (Percy.J x Annabeth. C) (Katie.G x OC)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson. Rights go to Rick Roirdan.

Annabeth POV

I remember running into a guy with gray eyes like mine. But that didn't matter right now as I was running from a monster that can breathe fire. I should explain myself, I am Annabeth Chase and I am 16 years old. My boyfriend Percy Jackson was behind me fighting a monster trying to protect me. I am a demigod you know part god part mortal. Anyway this guy I bump into look at me and said one word "Duck".

Unknown POV

"Duck" I told the girl with the same gray eyes as me. I looked up and saw a monster being fought. The monster fire a ball of hot fire starlight at both of us. I brought myself up after the fireball exploded and soon felt a pull as the girl looked up and told me to stay down. I looked and her eyes and saw she was actually was serious, but I was determined to keep walking on and felt my sword come to me.

Annabeth POV

I saw this boy who I told to stay as he look as he never fought in his life. This boy walk towards the monster and Percy and summon a sword to his hand. He yelled something in a Greek. This feeling is something familiar. His charged the monster and ran straight towards its mouth as it was fire a fireball and the boy cut it in half. This boy held his sword with such grace that it brought a head-ace to my brain. He soon killed the monster.

Unknown POV

I felt a strong source of power show up, I spun around and raised my sword and pointed it at the goddesses that appeared.  
"Athena what the hell do you want," I growled.  
"Is that how you treat your mother?" The Goddesses asked with a sneer.  
"Wait mother what do you mean?" Annabeth was now curious how this boy a child of Athena could survive on his own for long.  
"His name is Riley Chase and your blood brother."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

3rd Person POV

"How could it be that I was not told that mother?" Annabeth asked with anger pouring into every word.

"I just wasn't allowed to tell you until you met Riley and look at him he- "Athena stared but glared Riley with anger as he wasn't paying attention.

"Don't let me keep you two from talking about me," he stated with little emotion he had.

Riley wasn't paying attention because he was wondering what a son of Poseidon was doing dating a daughter of Athena when the two gods didn't get along. But decided it didn't matter as he wasn't staying here with the two demigods. As he turned to leave Annabeth saw this and grab his arm, "Wait"

"Don't touch me," Riley pulled away and seem terrified of Annabeth.

"Wait don't touch him Annabeth," but Athena's waring wasn't fast enough as Riley was too scared and flipped Annabeth onto her back and punched her square in the jaw.

"What the Hades man!" Percy ran to Annabeth's side and look and saw she was asleep.

Percy charged with his sword drawn and took a swing at Riley only for the sword to be met. **CLANG**. Riley was able to whip out a sword as well. The two were stuck in a lock, however when Riley tried to push harder on the sword to push Percy he didn't expect the Goddess Athena to put a knife at his throat.

"You are going to give up right Riley?" Athena asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Fine but the day will come when I beat you with a sword mother. "At that moment Annabeth woke up to see Percy and Riley talking about her.

"So she saved me from becoming a Guinea Pig for life and, she is awakening. How are you doing Wise Girl?" Percy questioned her as she woke up.

"Fine but my jaw hurts and so does my back." Annabeth states as she gets back up from the ground.

"Sorry about flipping and punching you, I don't like being touched by people," Riley stated his reasons.

Well since we are all ready, how about a quest." Athena says like it is nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own PJO

Annabeth's (P.O.V)

I couldn't believe my mother she was acting like a dumb Goddess like Aphrodite who most likely made mother do this.

"You must find the symbols of powers

Use the Rose of Directions

To find your way, but to lose something of value

To find yourself anew

Child of silver beware."

"That is the prophecy for the quest beware of the challenges my heroes.

" _So that is the quest piece of cake I think."_

Riley's (P.O.V)

I should have known that is what the gods want from me, that is all they have ever asked form me. The two demigods in front of me were starting to get ready calling people to tell them the plan and warn other demigods that they are on a quest.

"I am going to get going now if you don't mind."

" **WHAT!** "

"You can't just leave. You were given a quest just like us. You cannot ignore the gods." Annabeth was yelling drawing attention to us.

"Sure I can because I just did." I was yelling now.

We kept going back an fourth until Percy stop us.

"Hey you two stop yelling, listen I do not know why you are leaving but if you don't want to it is ok I understand not wanting to do something." Percy said this while looking in my eyes. I turned to not face them and started to walk and that turned into a sprit. Once I was far away I watched them argue.

Percy's POV

"Why would you let him go?" Annabeth was mad, and that wasn't good for me.

"Well he didn't want to do it Annabeth you have to see that you got to let other people chose for themselves no matter what you think." I stated with a calm voice. While on the inside I was begging for mercy.

"Fine I guess you are right about that. Do you know what annoys me most about him?" She questioned me.

"I think it is the fact he is your blood brother." I stated with little doubt I was right.

"Yeah that is it, like I don't see how I am his sister."

"Well let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

I do Not Own Percy Jackson.

PERCY'S POV

"Well let's get going" I said while I picked up my backpack. I saw two new siblings fight and one walk then run away. However, I felt that Riley was still close by.

"I just can't believe he talk to my mother like that, it is just rude and not a wise choice." Annabeth was complaining to me about it.

"Listen how about next time you see him you both go out and try to learn more about each other. I am guessing he hasn't had a friend in a long time. Annabeth you just have to see he was in pain as well as clam." I told Annabeth while hoping she wouldn't hell at me.

"You are right Percy should say I'm sorry." Annabeth admitted

"Thank you for at least- "I started

"But Not until he proves himself a child of Athena and my brother." Annabeth yelled into the air.

"Annabeth I believed he will come back to help, but he has to deal with seeing his sister his way." I said with a calming tone.

This was going be a long day.

RILEY'S POV

I heard shouting and it brought pain back to me. Before I left the world to train I was part of a group and they were killed one day. I was blamed for their deaths. I peeked around the corner of the street and saw those two still talking about me.

"But not until he proves himself a child of Athena and my brother." The girl Annabeth yelled into the air.

I started to make my way over to them seeing as they are going to need my help. I heard the boy talk to his girlfriend and decided this is when I will talk to them. I walk quietly up to the girl.

"I am the only child of Athena that can't prove anything to her," I whispered,

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" Annabeth yelled and fell back right on her bottom.

"Hahaha" The boy was laughing as I guess he found it funny.

"Percy stop laughing, and you why are you back?" She asked with such anger.

"I thought you were right and want to help you in the quest." I asked while trying to fake being sorry.

"That is a lie and we know it, gods we are stupid" Annabeth stated with anger directed towards me.

Riley turned to go away but stopped and spoke to Annabeth.

"You know this is why I hate mother, she always allowed me to have a life because I was a child who has her gift. However, I believe she didn't think about it clearly as you are the one with gift." I stated to Annabeth but I didn't care what she said,

"You think it was easy to live my life I ran away from my home at seven. Lost some of my best friends and went to hell." She said while looking down remembering the times.

"Yeah my own mother tried to kill me and sent me to Tartarus for four years to serve a punishment for something I didn't do." I yelled then realized I just talk about my worst years in life.

"You were in that hell as well, why didn't we see you there?" She asked with real concern.

"I wasn't allowed to see anyone, I was to train in the harsh land then come back and serve the gods." I said with as much clarity as possible.

"I'm sorry I thought you were just being a jerk." She said with emotion.

"It's okay I just wanton more trouble with anyone, so let's get going." I stated.

We walk to a bus station near central park. We waited and waited but no bus came. I was almost asleep when I heard the boy Percy yell bus.

Percy POV

"Bus," I yelled out because both Riley and Annabeth were almost asleep.

I got our tickets ready and as soon as the bus pulled up I gave the tickets to the diver and we sat in a three seater.

Everyone POV

The bus started to move on going to the West. The sky was a bright red as Apollo was getting ready for his sister to take over. The bus then jerked to the right.

"Flat Tire people it will just take a minute" the bus driver yelled inside the bus.

"We shouldn't stay here the monsters are at least a mile away. "Riley said with caution.

As the trio kept walking they encounter a road that lead west. The three followed the road and didn't know monsters were following them. They found themselves at an open field and saw a small army of monsters gathered in the field.

"Shit look there" Percy gasp.

"We can't fight them all, we should go around." Annabeth stated with a tone of authority.

"AHHH!" Riley charged at the army with anger and hate in his eyes.

The trio charged and fought as hard as they could. When fight Annabeth got a good look around and saw Percy slice about seven monster with his blade, and Riley fight several dozen and winning. Annabeth felt a dark presence fall over her and turned to see a shadow minster flying towards Riley.

"SWISH" the monster sliced his sword at something.

RILEY POV

"SWISH" I heard the sound of a crunch and looked down to see a blade pointing out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

I Do not own PJO

I wish to thank all the reviews I got for this story. **Silver1119**

Riley's POV

I felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a blade point sticking out of my torso. I saw Annabeth and Percy finish off their monsters and run over to me as I lost conscious

Annabeth's POV

"Riley! Stay with us, Percy we need some nectar." I said with some worry in my voice.

"Right, I will be right back." Percy stated and started to run away to get some nectar.

Percy came back with the nectar and handed it to me quickly and pour some in Riley 's mouth. I was freaking out until I saw the cuts heal.

"He'll be fine Annabeth, just give him some." Percy told me.

Percy went to look for a place to stay the night, after he left Riley woke up.

"How long was I out?" He asked with little care in his voice.

"Thirty minutes Riley." I answer him.

"That is shorter than normal." He muttered

'I wonder what he means by normal?' I asked in my head.

"Hey did you use nectar on me?" He asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"You don't need to I drank a potion earlier with allows me to heal but nectar stops its effect's."

"You are lying," I stated like he was stupid.

"Yeah I was but thank you." Riley replied back.

"Listen Riley we need to get Camp right now there is someone who might be able to help us get to the location of the symbols of Power." Annabeth replied.

As soon as Annabeth finished Riley decided he could scare the other children of Athena, but also meet the oracle to ask her a question about his past.

"Fine, then we should go now!" Riley stated.

After Riley got up off the ground the pair soon found Percy on the sidewalk. he wasn't able to find a hotel for them close by. They decided to get to the camp that day instead.

As the three started to walk to the street Percy yelled for a cab. The taxi driver stopped right away, and saw the three kids and thought just a normal Weekday. The three started on their journey to Camp Half-Blood. As the three were in the cab each thinking about the quest given to them, the driver stopped. He questioned them as he looked and saw no buildings or anything but grass.

"It's fine we are okay here," Annabeth said convincing the driver.

"Okay then if you kids need anyone's help here is my card." The driver said and pulled away.

The three entered the camp but saw everyone freaking out.

"Hey what's wrong?" yelled Percy.

"The gods starting fighting again, because someone stole their symbols of power." Katie Gardner told them as she looked she saw Riley.

"Hi there my name is Katie Gardner consular of the Demeter cabin, who are you?" She asked Riley.

"Um… my name is Riley Chase older brother of Annabeth Chase," Riley said while looking at Katie like she grew two heads.

"What's wrong did the Strolls prank me while I wasn't looking?" Katie asked while looking at herself trying to find a prank.

"Um... no I must ask your oracle a question, excuse me please." Riley said while walking away.

As soon as Riley left the three demigods he looked for the Big House, most importantly Chiron. While Riley was walking towards the Big House, he saw Mr. D standing there with Chiron.

"Excuse me Chiron?" Riley question as he walked up to man he once knew.

"Yes my dear camper how may-Riley Chase!" Chiron exclaimed as he turned to look who ask for him.

"Hello my old friend, I have return" Riley said while looking at Mr. D.

"Well congrats boy, but why are you here?" Mr. D asked.

"I was given a quest from Athena, and I must speak to the oracle," Riley stated.

"Well boy since you left the oracle got a new host." Mr. D said now looking at Riley.

"Oh, well where is she?" Riley asked

"Chiron Percy and I brought someone who- " Annabeth yelled as she came running in. She saw Riley standing next to the two camp directors.

"Never mind." Annabeth said in a low tone.

"Listen Mr. D we have been issued a quest and I need some information about the Rose of Directions," Annabeth asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know at all, I am a young god." Mr. D stated with little care in his voice for the demigod.

"Actually you know what I don't even care why you need to know the Rose of Directions that is for big girls my dear." Mr. D said finding himself funny.

"Listen here you fuck! I have been in hell for the last six years I demand an answer." Riley Yelled after not getting what he wanted.

"You boy have no right to talk to me in that manner!" Mr. D exclaimed.

"I could care less about my tone, right now you should give us the info we want or I will make you an enemy of me." Riley threatened.

"How dare you I should just kill you right here but you say you are on a quest, so I won't but do know later you will die." Mr. D threatened right back at Riley.

 **BOOM**

The whole room shook as more explosions could be heard from the top of the hill. At that moment Katie Gardner ran in.

"Chiron there is an army outside the boarder, they demand an audience with you." Katie said with what look like tears on her face.

"Katie my dear what else did they do?" Chiron questioned.

"They destroy the Hermes cabin and Travis and some others were killed." Katie said then broke down crying from the thought of losing a friend.

"Riley bring her down somewhere safe, she is too upset right now to fight." Annabeth commanded.

"What if there is an army I am your best bet, Annabeth." Riley yelled. But Annabeth was already running.

"Whatever," Riley said while picking up Katie bridal style.

 **AHHHH!**

A unknown scream was heard at that moment.

* * *

To Be Continued.

I am trying to write as much as I can.

Just finish school so guys get more silver in your life.

thank you all

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys I have been busy with work and some drama elsewhere but now I am back to writing.

I don't own PJO.

Riley's POV

AHHHH!

I heard a scream but I couldn't do anything with Katie in my arms.

"Just go help the others." Katie whisper to me thinking I didn't hear it.

"Sorry I can't do that right now you are too unstable- "I started

"I'm fine, I can fight off monsters!" She yelled at me.

"Trust me I know more about losing friends too. I know it sucks but if they are your friends they would want you to stay safe and help others as well as yourself. You are in shock right now. I myself lost a group of friends due to battle because I wasn't strong enough. I was later put into Tartarus due to it. There I found their souls and asked them what they wanted me to do. They wanted me to live not just for me but for them. To fight for them. Do you understand?" I said.

AHHHHH!

The yells of battle cries and sounds of monster yells echoed throughout the camp. The yells for nectar increase as we moved closer and closer to the safe area.

"What's your name again?" I asked I truly forgot.

"It's Katie, Katie Gardner." Katie said while looking at Riley.

"Okay Katie I am going to put you down, once you are ready to fight come fight. I have to go help my sister." I stated as I turned and ran.

NO ONE'S POV

There atop the hill at Camp Half-Blood was an army of monster greater than the battle of the labyrinth a little less than Gaia but the Greeks had the Romans with them, this time they don't. There was one monster with a special weapon injuring dozens of demigods.

PERCY'S POV

I started to charge at the army with my friends behind me, we collide with the monsters with sound of metal and yells. I was busy slaying dozens when a bigger monster with some sword made of some weird metal attacked me and missed.

"Where is the demon you harvested?" The monster asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about man." I said.

"The Silver Shadow where is he." He yelled.

"Listen I don't-" I started as he jumped at me and tried to stab me, I backed up and stabbed him in the chest.

"That was weird" I wondered to myself.

* * *

I want to say sorry again for the wait I see the numbers go up to view this i hope it is good for you guys the next should come out tonight, tomorrow and Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own PJO

I see many people telling me Riley sounds and acts like a Mary Sue. That is not the real him. You have to wait and see how he really is

Katie's POV

.After that speech from Riley. I was feeling better and grab a sword and race after him. It was then I saw how much trouble we are in. I spotted Riley fight three giants and won but something was wrong with him. His face was full of anger and pain. He started to run to Annabeth to help her but got stuck fighting a snake monster I have never seen. This monster dodged every one of Riley's strike until he fake a strike and follow up with a real one.

"Riley!" I yelled to get his attention.

He turned but then pulled a knife out and threw it at me.

ANNABETH's POV

I fought off waves of monsters until they were just a small dozen left. Percy was beside me finishing off some hellhounds. Soon the last monster was destroyed and Percy came up to me.

"We need to talk, now." He said

"What's wrong?" I asked him he was scaring me.

"I think there is a traitor here."

"What! Why do you think that Percy, you know no one would betray Camp now?" I asked while looking around for spies.

"Well not a spy for monsters. I think a person who will destroy Camp themselves." Percy said with caution. There was this monster looking for someone called the Silver Shadow."

"Listen we should go now and find Riley." I said

"You're right I look near the lake." Percy stated.

KATIE'S POV

 **(Going on during the fight.)**

Riley turned and threw a knife at me. The knife however wasn't pointed at me but it curved and hit a snake monster behind me. I turned to thank Riley but saw him fall to the ground in pain.

"Riley!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could to him.

As I got to him I saw he was breathing, but his heartbeat was slow. I looked down and saw a cut that was green. I figured out that one of the snake monsters must have cut him at one point.

"Just hang in there Riley I'll bring you to the infirmary." I told him while trying to pick him up.

"Don't worry about me" Riley said weakly.

As I was dragging Riley it became clear he was not going to make it. I set him upright on a tree. I pick some plants from the ground using my powers to grow plants for a medicine to hold him for now until I get nectar.

"Katie are you okay, oh gods what happened?" Demeter camper asked while walking to the duo at the tree.

"I need a camper from the Apollo cabin now." Katie screamed.

* * *

I'm just want to say sorry because I will not be posting the next chapter this week I will post on Sundays. I am happy to see more people reading the story.

Please review and if we can get 10 more reviews I will be making a chapter thanking all the people who have review but don't worrying it will go up with the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello dear readers sorry for not updating like I said I would. But I am back now for real and will try to update as much as possible.

I Don't Own Percy Jackson.

Will's POV

I was called from a Demeter camper when walking back something about Katie needs help. So I rush and as soon as I got there I saw what the problem was.

"Thank you for bringing me here go and rest now." I told the young camper that led me to Katie.

"Will it's Riley he got poisoned by some snake monster I never seen before." Katie was trying to be calm but couldn't contain her emotions. She just lost one of her best friends and longtime crush. However, if I can help her then so be it.

"Ok Katie I need you to listen to me go and get blue locus flower with three leaves." I told her.

"Ok I will grow one now- "She started.

"No it must have been aged for a little bit I believe there is some by the Ares cabin." I stated.

Katie right away ran as fast as she could.

"Why did you tell her to get you a flower, you don't need one for this cure.?" The guy who I think if I heard right was Riley.

"Because she will start believe this is her fault more than she already does if she stays here."

I started to pull grass and nectar and all different herbs out to fix up this potion.

"Drink this." I ordered.

"Okay, hey you work with Annabeth Chase a lot haven't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah why you interested because she has a boyfriend one of the strongest demigods alive."

"No not like that I just want to know what she is like you know, I mean I am her brother. "He stated.

"Oh who's your mortal father then." I asked.

"Fredrick Chase." Riley stated.

"What?" But Annabeth never told me she had a demigod brother." I said.

"Yeah that's because I left to train after she turn 3 years old. And ever since then life has suck." Riley said.

"Wait you left your family to train." I asked.

"Yeah but now I got hired by the gods to do a quest for them with Annabeth and her friend Percy." He said while standing up.

"Hey you should take it easy until at least tomorrow morning." I stated.

"I will be fine anyway what about Percy you said he was the strongest demigod alive?" He asked.

"Yeah he is the one who beat Kronos and some giants." I said.

Katie came running in on us.

"Will I think I got the right flower is this good?" Katie asked whiling walking back in the spot.

"Yeah that is good now Riley just put one of the leaves on the cut for every three hours." I instructed with a wink.

"Right thank you Will." He said.

After that I decided it was time to leave.

Riley's POV

"Thank you for the help Katie." I said to her.

"No I don't deserve a thank you from you it is my fault you got hurt you are right I wasn't ready to fight just yet." She said and started to cry.

" _I don't know what to do here. Should I help or agree, maybe walk away."_

I walked to Katie while she was crying and found myself wrapping my arms around Katie.

"Shh it will be okay I'm fine look there is nothing wrong with making a mistake okay?" I asked making sure she was listening.

"B-b-but you could have died and it would be my fault." She stammered

"Don't worry I am perfectly fine see." I said.

"Let's get back to the big house" Katie said.

"Okay than but first look at me." I said.

"Riley I don't understand." She said whiling looking at me.

"мыть эти слезы" I said.

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"Don't worry you see later." I said.

We started our way back until we came upon the big blue house.

"Riley, Katie!" Annabeth yelled and ran to us.

She hugged her friend and gave me nod. Following her was Percy.

"Percy how was the front line." I asked

"It was fine just a couple of people were wounded we have great healers here." He said while trying to not sound tried.

"That's good we were able to hold off the few squads who tried to flank you guys."

"Riley I didn't do much I can't take any credit it was all Riley he is really good with his sword." Katie said.

"Don't be modest Katie you stop one that would have struck me pretty well." I said.

"Well it seems like you two had fun now we have another problem rebuilding and leaving for this quest." Annabeth said.

"Well I believe we should focus here first because we don't know when Athena wants this quest done." Percy stated.

"Percy but this quest could explain a lot." Annabeth started to whine.

"I agree with Percy. We should focus on helping people here." I said.

"What! Why would you want to help us, I thought you hated the gods?" Annabeth questioned

"Of course I do, I just need a payment for my services." I said with little care in voice.

"Of course you need payment." Annabeth said and roll her eyes.

"Why can't you be nice and help us, to just help us." She yelled.

"Well why can't the gods be different. Annabeth my life was ruined by the gods if this camp was run by someone other than a god maybe then I might help from the good in my heart." I yelled.

"My older brother should be someone who cares and helps no matter what happen in the past. but you have no right to act like this. Maybe that's why you left because you don't care,." Annabeth yelled back.

"That's it I'm gone." I said and stormed off.

"Riley wait." Katie yelled to me.

"Annabeth stop you making things worse." Percy said while trying to calm Annabeth down.

As I was walking I saw a figure under a tree wearing a gold mask. The figure had a gold cape following him and had a gold laced sword on his belt. I saw a gold dragon behind him I then blinked and they were gone. "Riley Chase"

Sorry guys for the long break. I should have had type more but was lazy and if you are mad than you have every right.

Please review and comment if I can get at three reviews I will try to upload the next chapter by valentine's Day. Thank you – Silver1119


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

I am so sorry for the late update to the story I was busy with My School's Drama Club and my own personal life. I would like to know what everyone thinks about the Trails of Apollo.

Riley's POV

I saw him, him the man who has been following me since I have been on my own.

"Riley! Riley!" I heard someone yell to me.

I saw the girl who been with me for the past fight.

"Riley do you even have a bed to sleep in tonight?" Katie asked me

"Yeah in the Athena Cabin Annabeth said there was some beds I could sleep in for the night." I answered back.

"Well I will see in you the morning." Katie said her goodbyes.

3rd POV

After walking to the Athena Cabin, Riley soon found one of the beds he was told about. He took it without thinking and fell right into sleep. In his dream he saw the camp he just helped on fire. The Palace of the gods was destroyed. He then saw the man he saw before. A warrior cladded in Gold armor.

"He is coming back you know." A voice called out to Riley.

Riley looked around for the voice until he saw the owner, a little girl with silver eyes and pure white hair. He could feel her power rolling off of her. But Riley could also sense the fact this girl was angry.

"Why are you anger Star?" Riley asked

"Oh let me see, you let yourself be stabbed two times and started to involve yourself in the gods." Star replied to Riley's question.

"Not my fault the gods are idiots and can't handle their own messes." Riley said to the little girl.

The Land started to change until Riley and Star were in space. Stars started to soot across the sky until Riley reached out and grab one.

"The mortals are becoming more use to your plans." Star told Riley.

"I know the problem that I have is I keep seeing him again. He won't leave me alone." Riley said.

"He could never die when the other hosts tried to kill him." Star said.

"Riley! Riley! Riley!" A voice called out.

Riley looked around for the owner of the voice but couldn't find it.

"Star stop doing that." Riley commanded

"Sorry Riley I didn't mean to do it." Star said.

"It's ok just please stop doing it." Riley asked.

"I need to know if you could it Riley, I mean the plan we put together." Star asked.

"I'm ready." Riley said.

A couple hours passed after Riley's conversation with Star.

3rd POV

The morning horn was signaled. Soon the campers started to pile into the eating area. Annabeth was looking around for her newest brother Riley. She couldn't find him earlier.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled to her

"What's up Percy?" Annabeth asked hm.

"The weapon storage was messed with by someone." Percy told her the problem.

"What!" Annabeth couldn't believe it.

"Yeah it seems someone rigged it to lock itself when someone tries to open it." Percy said.

"That's not good we need to fix that now. Oh have you seen Riley around?" Annabeth questioned.

"No not since last night." Percy told her.

Annabeth and Percy ran over to the Weapon shed and work for two hours trying to fix it. However, it seems that the two couldn't break the magic seal on the door.

"Hey Annabeth the Hecate Campers put magic orbs to watch the Shed after the strolls last prank and you might like to see this." Katie ran over and told them the news.

Annabeth, Percy, and Katie looked into the Magic orb and saw Riley standing at the shed turning around and leaving.

"I knew it we couldn't trust him." Annabeth yelled.

"I can't believe it he was a nice person." Katie whispered.

Percy just remained quiet while looking into the orb.

If the two girls watch the orb closer, they would see when Riley turned his eyes were gold same as his sword.

Percy was wondering who this gold guy is when Annabeth yelled something.

"We will hunt Riley down and force him to break the seal." Annabeth suggested.

"I don't think we should do that Annabeth." Percy said.

"Why not Percy?" Annabeth asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't think that was Riley. I mean do you remember him having gold eyes and a gold sword." Percy told her.

"Wait gold eyes. Maybe it's Kronos." Katie said.

"Not he would need permission to get inside." Percy said.

"His name is Locust." A female voice told them.

I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating. Like I said before my personal life has taken a turn. I just got a job again so I can keep writing. However, I would like to thank all the new followers and people who sent me a pm. You guys help me so much. I will be posting a character chapter where I will explain the two latest characters the includes Riley, Star, And Locust. If you guys want more chapters soon PM or write a comment, review, and or follower the story so you guys get the newest chapters first.

I would like to thank a person who sent me a message for another story I will update those just right now I would like to focus on this story as for this is my favorite I am writing right now. But I had received a Pm asking me about Percy. So to explain Percy will become more of a focus than before I wanted to make a brother to brother relationship with Percy and Riley.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter I did say I would explain the characters more so I am working hard on the next chapter as well as this one.

Riley

Age-19

Eye Color-Gray

Hair Color- White

Weapon of choice- A thin bladed sword made of Cosmic Silver, any mortal gun, and a bow and arrows.

Bio- Not much is known about Riley's past he keeps it to himself a lot. Riley seems to hate most of the gods mostly Athena. It is also known That Riley lets himself get injured in battle. He has also lost someone close to him. He has seemed to allied himself with a being by the name of Star, Katie Gardner, Annabeth, and Percy.

Enemies- Athena.

Locust- Barely anything on this being all we know is that he looks like Riley. He seems to cause trouble and might be the main apposing force.

Star- What can one say about the Cosmic Silver Dragon. The immortal Goddess of the universe and one of the most powerful beings. She has work Riley before. She often takes the form of 16-year-old human girl, or a 7-year-old girl when visiting Earth. She has worked with Riley and knows a bit about Locust.

That is what I can say about the new Three Characters that will play a major part on the world of Gods.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Percy Jackson. I don't own any songs in this chapters that all goes to Alkaline Trio.

The cold winter has started in the East Coast, the restless city of New York is now cover in a blanket of white, moving cars, and of course the "holiday spirit".

Riley's POV

 _My it's so fucking cold right now. I've forgotten how cold the world gets. I wonder where the bar is, I can't keep being late to the shows. It's been two months since I meet Annabeth and then left, but it feels like years. I guess that's what living on the streets does to you. There's the bar._

Riley walked into a bar with a neon sign called the **Golden Basement**. As Riley made his way into the back of the bar he noticed he was 15 minutes early for the first time.

"Hey there stranger boy, what's a kid your age doing here?" A lady dressed in black and blue clothes asked Riley as he walked past the bar.

"Doesn't matter because I'm not a kid, I'm 20 okay." Riley answered.

"Sure you are kid, well the name's Liz okay kid and here's my card if you ever need help." Liz told him and handed him a card.

"Yo Riley let's get going." A voice called out for him.

"Thanks for the number." Riley said and turned to the back of the bar.

"What was that about Riley?" Samuel questioned.

"I don't know man, I don't know." Riley answered

15 Minutes Earlier

"Thalia are you sure this is where they are playing?" Nico, Annabeth, and Percy all question their punkish female friend.

"Yes and the singer is really good but no one knows who he truly is." Thalia stated eagerly.

As the four walked into the bar with a neon sigh called the **Golden Basement** , they notice a very familiar figure going up on stage.

"Is this thing cursed, this god dam thing is the worst.

Now I'm looking in that direction and everything starts to hurt.

Is this thing cursed, it's been around for years.

And every time my boat 'bout tits up that thing is near."

A voice echo through the bar stopping all fights, arguments, and little evil left in the room. The voice kept singing until he went through the next minutes.

"Who is that?" Percy asked Thalia forgetting what she said before.

"That Kelp head is the singer of the Disorderments." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"No I meant do you know who he is or who he is the child of?" Percy asked.

"No, not one soul knows who the man is." Thalia said.

"I say we follow him. Annabeth said and started to grab her things. I mean how else are we going to know who he is?"

"Fine I guess I can conceal us in the shadows." Nico who has remained quiet stated.

"Thanks Nico." Annabeth said.

The four quickly hid in the shadows thanks to Nico, spying on the man who was singing.

"Hey dude we are going to get some drinks you coming?" A voice called out to the singer.

"No thanks I have plans already." The man called back.

"Oh okay man goodnight see you next week." The voice replied.

The four continued to follow the man until he went into a back alley and came up to a door.

"Password?" A man behind the door asked.

"Silver" The man said.

"Welcome Mr. C." The man behind the door greeted the other.

The Singer now called Mr. C walked until he came up to a ring, where he took off his hood and shirt. The man under the hood had gray/blond hair, Silver eyes, and a scar that goes across his entire face.

"Please welcome to the ring Riley Chase! With a record of 93 matches, 93 wins, and 93 KOs. It's hard to imagine this match being a loss for this man. His opponent, please welcome Will Otume. Coming in from Japan as a new rookie boxer having won only 8 matches, all being KOs in the first round." The announcer yelled pumping up a crowd of over 10,000 people who all pay cheap to see two guys fight to the death or at least beat the shit out of each other.

Riley turned to face his corner one last time for the next three minutes. Otume walked to the center of the ring and was soon joined by Riley. Riley and Otume stared each other in the eyes. Riley had that look in his eyes that says he has killed before and it scared the shit out of Otume. Outme soon back up away from Riley and the moment the bell rang he charged Riley, throwing jabs left and right. Riley blocked these jabs with ease keeping his feet light and constantly moving not staying in one spot for too long. The moment Otume went for a killer strike, Riley dodge and countered his punch right in the jaw. Knocking Otume right down to the ground in which Riley turned and walked back to a corner.

" _Is this how I live my life now I wasn't strong enough two months ago but now I have been training I might be able to take Locust"_ Riley Thought to himself.

Two months ago….

"Riley Chase you're weak right now you wouldn't even stand a chance in hell against me." Locust yelled over the crowd of monsters that Riley was about to fight.

Riley already fought half of Locust's army but Riley sustained some heavy damage.

Present…

" _I'm not weak"_ Riley yelled in his head.

"8, 9, 10. Riley wins!" The announcer yelled to the crowd.

" _I will be stronger than you Locust."_

"Riley what happened to you." A voice questioned him.

Riley turned and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"I'm sorry" Riley said.


End file.
